The Contract
by mai-nightmare3
Summary: Naruto Finds a way to save Sasuke, but it comes at a cost. His Freedom. And maybe the freedom of others!
1. Chapter 1 Merge

Contract

Charter 1 Merge

* * *

Summery: Naruto Finds a way to save Sasuke, but it comes at a cost. His Freedom. And maybe the freedom of others!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then it would all have turned out differently!

"**demon speaking"**

'_thinking'_

"_**Naruto talking to kyuubi"**_

"singing"

"speaking"

* * *

**"Are you sure you want to do this Kit?" **Questioned Kyuubi, at what Naruto was asking.

_**"There no other choice! It's the only way Kyuu!"**_ Naruto all but screamed at the kyuubi!

**"If your sure kit"**

Naruto walked calmly up to the great cage that held the Kyuubi. Taking a deep breath he jumped up and grabbed the seal the held the Kyuubi back, and ripped it off. The gates slowly opened and Kyuubi's charka engulfed Naruto.

Naruto tried to bite back a scream from the pain of the youki charka suddenly entering his coils.

* * *

Naruto slowly got up. He looked around noticing he was back in his apparent and not in his mindscape.

"Agu. Feels like I just got punched by Sakura!"

Feeling something wrap around his waste he looked down to see 1 of the nine golden fox tails around his waste, he bit back a gasp, and reached his hand up to feel his head and low and bohold he felt 2 fox ears.

He ran to the small bathroom and looked in the mirror. There looking back at him was what you think was a girl. His Azure blue eyes had become silted like a cat and had darkened a little bit. The whisker marks had become darker and much more defined. Next came the hair First he noticed that it wasn't it original sunny blonde, it had become tinted red, it was also a lot longer it came to his bottom. He looked down and almost screamed he wasn't wearing his bright orange KILL ME NOW jumpsuit, what he was though was a black sleeveless top that showed off his toned stomach, black short shorts, boots that went a little past his knees, they were opened toed. On his arms were black fingerless gloves that went past his elbows. He noticed he was a long high collared trench coat with a picture of Kyuubi on the back.

Sighing he went into his mindscape to say a few choice words to the Fox. When he arrived there all he saw was the open gate and a little piece of paper.

Walking up to the cell he picked up the piece of paper.

_Dear Kit,_

_You probably have a few words to say to me I can guess._

"_**Damn straight I do"**_

_Before you start freaking out no I'm not out destroying your village, since you ripped off the seal we've merged so all my memories and powers now belong to you. Also since you're a demon now and lord of the foxes your contract with the frogs has been atomically terminated. And about your looks I had no control over that, but the outfit, seriously kit how could you walk around in that KILL ME NOW orange! It had to go. I hope your plan works._

_The all powerful_

_Kyuubi_

The newly appointed fox lord looked down at the paper a tear falling down and hitting the paper. Quickly wiping the tear away he came out of his mindscape.

Taking off his headband and laying it on his bed along with a scroll he summoned a fox and gave it a second scroll, "Give this to Itachi." And dismissed the summon to do its task, he picked up the third scroll stuffing it in his pocket he jumped out the window.

* * *

Reaching the wall that surround the village he looked back for what was probably the last time, "Good-bye Kohano."

Saying this he jumped off the wood and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Mia: He left_

_Kia: You wrote it_

_Mia: SOOO He left!!_

_Kia: Mia what are you planning to do_

_Mia: Nothing the story goes were story pleases_

_Kia: So you haven't planned anything_

_Mia: Of course I've planned a little bit_

_Kia: Whatever your not going to tell me_

_Mia: Exactly so if you wanna know what happens REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter 2 Disappeared

Contract

Charter 2 Disappeared

Summery: Naruto Finds a way to save Sasuke, but it comes at a cost. His Freedom. And maybe the freedom of other!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then it would all have turned out differently!

"**demon speaking"**

'_thinking'_

"singing"

"speaking"

* * *

The Next Day

Sai was sitting on the railing of the bridge being a dick like usual, Sakura was cracking her knuckles wanting to beat him into a pulp. When a white haired masked jouin appeared.

"Yo!" Holding up to fingers in a peace sign.

"YOUR LATE!" Screamed Sakura pointing a finger at him.

Kakashi looked at her noticing something there was only one person screamed at him for being late, where was Naruto he was usually the first one here.

"Where Naruto?"

Sai and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders they both thought it was strange he wasn't there.

"Probably slept in." Sakura stated, "I'll go get him."

Sakura jumped off to her blonde haired team mates apartment.

* * *

When she arrived there she knocked on the door and called his name from outside the house but there was no answer not even a rustle of someone moving.

Sakura slowly opened the door, "Naruto?" she called cautiously. She slowly made her way into the house surprised at how clean it was she suspected ramen cups EVERYWHERE.

"Naruto? Where are you" Sakura made her way into towards his bedroom, "I'm Coming in Naruto." She pushed open the door. She looked around not seeing Naruto. She walked further in, that's when her eyes spotted the headband and the scroll on the bed. She rushed in and grabbed the headband and scroll without trying to open in she rushed back to the bridge.

* * *

"GUYSS!!" screamed the oncoming pink haired girl.

"So where's Naruto?" questioned Kakashi glancing up from his orange book noticing he wasn't anywhere in site.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean?" Sai said unemotionally, even though he was secretly worried about the blonde.

"I knocked and called his name but no one answered, so I went in and looked around and I didn't find him anywhere, I went into his bedroom and found this." Holding up the scroll and the headband.

"Lets go to Tsunade-sama." Jumping off to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, team 7 here to see you they said it's about Naruto." Shizune said picking her head in the door.

"Send them in."

Team 7 walked in and the first thing Tsunade noticed was that Sakura was clutching a headband and a scroll and there were tears glistening in her eyes.

"What Naruto do?" There was no point in beating around the bush when they could get right to the point.

Holding back a sob, "He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" This wasn't like Naruto to just get up and vanish.

"We were at the bridge waiting for Kakashi; after Kakashi arrived Naruto still wasn't there so I decided that I would go get him. When I got to his apartment no one answered so I went inside and no one was there, I went into his bedroom and found this" Sakura walked up the her master and put the scroll and headband on the desk.

Tsunade looked down at the objects on her desk, she slowly went to pick up the scroll and as she was about to pick it up she withdrew her hand a little bit, but picked it up anyways.

She turned around so she could see the seal and almost laughed it was the first seal Jiarya showed him, she quickly snapped open the seal and the scrolled unrolled itself.

She read the letter out loud;

"'_Dear Baa-chan, and everyone, _

_I wonder how many days has past since I left this scroll, 4, 5, 6 days or maybe it later. Anyways your probably all wondering were I am. Well let's say I'm gone and you're not going to find me, but Sakura I promised that I would bring Sasuke back and I will. Baa-chan I know you'll want to punish Sasuke but don't, please for me. There are a few things a want you to do for me since I can't, I want you to sell ALL my things and give the money to the ramen owner. They deserve it. As for my headband I want you to give that to Iruka-sensei. OH and before I forget there a seal and the bottom of the page I want you to sign it, It's releasing me from being a ninja all together; the other seal has another letter I want you to give it to Sasuke when you see him. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have one last request of everyone, next time you see me I want you to kill me without hesitation._

_Love the most unpredictable Ninja_

_Naruto'"_

"Shizune I want you to get me the rest of the rookie 9, Gai's team and Iruka!"

"HAI!" Was all they herd from outside the door.

* * *

With Itachi

"Are you Itachi?" questioned the fox with a scroll around its neck.

"Yes, and you are." Itachi looked at the fox already guessing the answer to his question.

"My master wanted me to give this to you" Shaking off the scroll, he disappeared his task was completed.

Itachi knelt down and picked up the scroll, snapped the seal opened and read it, "So these are the lengths you would go to Naruto to bring back my foolish little brother." Burning the scroll with a quick fire justu he let the wind take the ashes away.

"What was that all about Itachi?" questioned Kasami looking at the ashes blowing away

"Nothing lets go"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Mia: Wow _

_Kia: Naruto wasn't in this Chapter_

_Mia: No Duh!_

_Kia: So.. __What are you planning for him?_

_Mia: Not telling_

_Kia: that's Mean!!_

_Mia: Who ever said I was nice_

_Kia:*pouts* Review_


	3. Chapter 3 The Deal

The Contract!

Charter 3 The Deal

* * *

WE finally get to see what Naruto's planned.. All is reveled!!!

Summery: Naruto finds a way to save Sasuke, but it comes at a cost. His Freedom. And maybe the freedom of other!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then it would all have turned out differently!

"**Demon speaking"**

'_Thinking'_

"Singing"

"Speaking"

* * *

3 days LATER

Naruto made his towards the Village Hidden in the Sound** (A/N: Really weird how do you hide a village in sound??)** Right before he got to the village gates he looked around quickly, and did a quick henge to hide his ears and tail and made his hair flame red, also changing his bright blue eyes that would make the sky jealous to a deep red.

Naruto made his way to the front of the gate calmly even though his nerves were shacking not knowing if the henge would work at all.

"State your business." Said the guard, he didn't really care but he had to do his job.

"I have something to give the Orochimaru-sama" Naruto said, trying to hide his anger at calling Orochimaru Sama

The guard looked up at the red head in front of him, _she_ was gorgeous.

"Can I go through?" Naruto tilled his head to the side slightly.

The guard shook head getting out of his fantasies of the red head, "I need your name, and what are you bringing to Otokage."

"My name is Kitsune Ryuu, and the scroll I have is for the Kage eyes and his eyes alone."

"Okay, Miss Kitsune I need you to sign here then you can go through." Holding out a form.

Naruto eye twitched at being called MISS, He was a guy!! But he took the pen and signed his new name on the form and walked through, "Oh and by the way I'm a guy!" He said turning back. The guards jaw dropped the beauty in front of him was a GUY!!

Naruto started walking towards the Otokage tower, his plan had to work. If it didn't…

* * *

When Naruto came to the entrance of the tower he wasn't surprised to see two more guards.

"What do you want Miss, the Otokage is very busy at the moment." The first guard said glancing at Naruto.

"I would prefer if you didn't call me Miss I'm a guy and I have a name it's Ryuu. Its very important I think Otokage would be very interested."

"Let him through Orochimaru is done." Sasuke said passing by.

"Of course Sasuke-sama." The guards said at the same time. They parted to let Naruto through.

"Thank you Sasuke-_san_." Naruto nodded his graduate to Sasuke.

_'You'll be back in the village soon Sasuke.' _Naruto thought as he walked to the Orochimaru Kage room.

What Naruto didn't notice is that was that Sasuke was looking at his bottom as he walked in the general direction of the room.

* * *

Naruto wandered down the long stretch of hallway the lead to the Otokage room. 'What if he doesn't want to listen?' Naruto was thinking as he finally reached the huge doors of the Kage's room.

"Come in." Naruto shivered at the snake's voice through the door but pushed the door open anyways he came this far it be a huge waste to turn back now. The door slowly creaked open and Naruto slowly stepped into the huge room cautiously feeling a little mist or something along those lines fall on him.

"Hello Naruto-kun, now what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?" Orochimaru said leaning back and taking in Naruto new apperance in.

'How did he know it was me?' Naruto thought looking down he saw his hair fall in front of his face noticing it wasn't the fire red he henged it into he then realized that mist stuff that he felt most have disturbed the henge.

"I have a… now how do I put this a deal I want to make with you." Naruto said walking up to were Orochimaru was sitting.

"Oh you're not coming in here to yell at me to release Sasuke-kun? And what is this deal you talking about?"

"I know Sasuke wouldn't come back even if I dragged him he too power hungry the only way he'd leave is if you dumped him." Naruto said reaching into his pocket.

"And now why would I do that Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru watched Naruto pull a black scroll up of his pocket.

"Because of this." Throwing the scroll at Orochimaru, "You see I merged with Kyuubi, learned all the things he knows. That scroll is a contract of sorts read it and see if it interest you.

Catching the scroll he quickly flicked open the scroll and started to read its contacts. 'Now this is quite interesting, Sharingan army….. Immortality…..'

"Now Naruto-kun I have a few questions for you concerning this 'contract'..." Orochimaru looked up at Naruto briefly.

"Ask away I will answer all the question concerning the contract."

"Well I have a few questions, so lets begin with you are immortal correct?"

"Yes but I'm not invulnerable, If you so signed the contract are lives would be connected." Naruto stated.

"Interesting, interesting… Three more questions. First you wont attack leaf but if the ninjas attack you or me if I so call upon you, you'll attack them back? Second you wont tell me any of leafs secrets will you? And if I sign this contract Sasuke-kun goes back to the village and I can not try and convince him to return nor take him back?" Orochimaru said looking directly at Naruto.

"No I leaf was my village and I won't attack it but I a leaf ninja comes after me I will kill him/her without hesitation. Even though I am no longer a ninja of that village I will not betray them and spill there secrets. Yes that is correct otherwise this would all be pointless no?" Naruto said stiffly the want to get out of there and run but he had to go through with this he had too!!

"I'm not too pleased with letting my dear Sasuke-kun go but you make such a appetizing deal I can't reset it… I'll Sign." He finally said.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Okay at the bottom of the contract please sign in you blood." Orochimaru lifted his finger to his mouth broke the skin of the finger in question with his snake like teeth and signed the bottom of the scroll noticing that Naruto already signed it.

They could both feel the chain of the contract around the almost immediately. Reaching into his sleeve of his robe and pulling out a cocker with a little sound simple dangling from it he through it to Naruto. "Wear that it will mark you as my own."

Naruto eye twitched a little when Orochimaru said he belong to him but he couldn't so anything now could he the contract was signed and Sasuke would be going back to the village soon so he put on the cocker on. "I don't think Sasuke should leave right away I don't want them to figure out where I've gone yet."

"Hmm Fine He can return in 4 weeks time. But won't he notice you're here?" Orochimaru didn't exactly want his new 'toy' to die because now that would mean that he would die.

"I'm the Kyuubi now I can change into my fox form, and as of this moment on wards Uzumaki Naruto is dead and Kitsune Ryuu is born." **(A/N: I'm going to refer to Naruto as Ryuu from now on!!)** Ryuu said slipping into a golden reddish nine tailed fox. With Tail swigging he walked up to Orochimaru and laid down at right side.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Mia: HAHAHa I said it would all be reviled did I not  
__Kia: but Naruto left!!  
__Mia: Soo I hate leaf too the core because there soo mean to him and ya now he evil I love evil NARUTO  
__Kia: But but  
__Mia: No buts  
__Kia:… fine  
__Mia: kay I'll update sooner if you review so you want more chapter REVIEW_


	4. Chapter 4 The Return

**Hello my dear readers, now I know very well that you are all cursing me at this moment but do not fear... The reason I haven't uploaded is because I didn't have the motivation to update, and I couldn't get the chapter just right in my head so, I have no idea what you are going to think about this story…. Just out of curiosity I've had 1,018 hits yet only 11 reviews, I find it sad and I'll motivating, I want any kind of review!!!**

**Now that I said that let's find out what happens next**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then it would all have turned out differently!**

"**Demon speaking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

"**Singing"**

"**Speaking"**

* * *

**THE CONTRACT**

**Chapter 4 Return, Truth and the Orphanage**

* * *

3 weeks later

Sasuke walked towards the grand doors, behind these doors was Orochimaru. Sasuke, 'Why the hell would Orochimaru-sama summon me we don't have a training till tomorrow, and better yet what happened to that red head boy from before!!'

As soon as Sasuke reached the door, they creaked open, walking in he noticed a golden nine tailed fox laying at Orochimaru feet, and it seemed to be staring at him, with blue eyes? 'I've never seen a fox with blue eyes like that; they remind me of Naruto's.'

"You called for me Orochimaru?" Sasuke questioned not taking his eyes off the fox.

"Yes, I did didn't I Sasuke-kun" The fox yipped, "I know my dear Ryuu-chan"

'Ryuu wasn't that the name of the boy that came 3 weeks ago' "What do you want"

"You see Sasuke," Orochimaru stood up from his 'Throne' and started to take long strides towards Sasuke, "I don't need you anymore. You're worthless to me"

Orochimaru tongue shut up of his mouth and latched onto Sasuke neck were his cruse mark was. Sasuke grabbed on to the tongue trying to rip it off, the pain was excruciating, having the curse mark for so long, it melded in with his very charka and blood.

After what seemed like forever Orochimaru withdrew his tongue from Sasuke neck and he collapsed to the floor like a rag doll.

Transforming from his fox form Ryuu ran towards Sasuke, "What the hell?"

"I did as you asked I never said it wouldn't be painful for him, now YOU can take him back to the accursed village." Orochimaru turned his back and walked out of his chamber.

Ryuu looked down and Sasuke and pushed the color of his shirt down, and checked to make sure Orochimaru really did get rid of curse mark, even with the contract he didn't trust him. Picking Sasuke up and throwing him over his shoulder like a bag or potatoes, Ryuu deicide to try dimension traveling; now if it worked he should end up near Konoha, but if it didn't he could end up in 30 different places at once. So without further ado, Ryuu channeled some of his Charka into a nail, and dragged it through the air opening up a rift. Looking at it he walked through it calmly.

* * *

Outside Konoha

Walking out if the rift it quickly closed behind them. Looking around making sure no Konoha Shinobi were around Ryuu laid Sasuke on the ground. Leaning into his ear he whispered, "I'm sorry, please forgive me one day."

Getting back up, it would have been so easy to just run back to the village but, he had a contract and he couldn't break it no matter what, and so far his plan had worked. Opening up the rift again he quickly left before someone realized he was there.

* * *

Team 7

They were on the outskirts of the village looking for any signs of Naruto, but of course there wasn't any; there was no sign of the orange jumpsuit wearing boy, he vanished into thin air like he never existed in the first place.

Sakura jumped from branch to branch, she already lost one teammate why did Naruto have to leave her to? It didn't make sense; Naruto would never betray his village!! As Sakura pondered this she felt a charka spike, and was pretty sure Sai and Kakashi felt it too, so instead of radioing them like she should have she leapt off towards the source of the spike.

Upon arriving at the scene she could see nothing unusual that was until she looked down. Sakura did something she almost never did now a days, she fell from the tree branch she was on.

It was Sasuke he was laying on the ground, so without a second thought she jumped into medic mode, checking his vitals.

"S-s-sakura" Sasuke stuttered, he was still a bit woozy from the pain or having the curse mark removed.

Sakura came to very quickly this was **SASUKE**, the man who made Naruto life a living hell, who almost killed him!! Sakura drew her fist back and punched Sasuke, and wouldn't you know Sasuke flew into through a couple dozen trees.

Stomping over to were Sasuke now laid unconscious, and picking him up by the collar and throwing him into yet another tree, walking over to were Sasuke laid, intent on beating him into a pulp. Unfortunately she was stopped by 9 ANBU **(AN: Yes I do realize that is a lot but Sakura is strong don't forget)**

"Remember what Naruto said, he didn't want us to KILL Sasuke" Kakashi sighed, picking up the beaten Uchiha, and used **Shunshin no Jutsu to get to the hospital before Sasuke could die.**

Sakura bowed her head in shame, her sensei was right Naruto wouldn't want her to kill Sasuke, maybe prank him? At that moment Sakura turned to Sai, they could get there revenge against him without killing him…

* * *

The Hospital

Sasuke opened his eyes groggily, his body felt so heavy, he couldn't remember what happened, or were he was for that matter. Closing his eyes trying to recall what had happened in the last 24hrs, he remembered, the curse mark being removed then nothing.

Blinking his eyes a few times so he could get a clearer view of the room he was in, he realized he was in Konoha Hospital, now that brought up the question how did he get there; it was least a three days journey away.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Tsunade, "Your lucky I don't kill you right now!" Throwing down a scroll on his bed and storming out not wanting to look at the traitor any longer then she had to. Tsunade closed her eyes leaning against the wall outside Sasuke room, she had to remind herself not to go back in there and kill the godforsaken Uchiha, Naruto wouldn't have wanted her to do that. As soon as she calmed down she went to go see to her other patients.

Sasuke looked down at the scroll that Tsunade throw on his bed he picked it up and looked at the seal realizing it was a blood seal he bit his finger and smeared it across the seal. The scroll popped open and Sasuke began to read it

_Hello Teme,_

_I guess since your reading this it's your 19 birthday CONGRATS!! I'm sorry I'm not there to tell this to you myself but you wouldn't have believed me anyways huh? SO anyways before I tell you what this is about I want you to finish reading the whole thing before you freak out okay? Now where do I begin is the question. You remember the massacre right? Never mind that's a stupid question, of course you remember that's the only thing that drives you is your need for revenge. Now I have something to tell you no this is where your going to want to Rip this letter to shreds but please don't, Itachi didn't commit the massacre. Yes I know you thought he did but he was with me that night, you see the Yondamie couldn't kill the Kyuubi, so he sealed him into a new born baby, me. I wasn't well liked at all the Old man ordered Weasel who I found out was Itachi when I was 4 to protect me from the mobs. But seriously teme do you really believe that one ninja no matter how strong could take on your whole clan? Chez I thought you would realize that! Maybe you weren't so smart teme or maybe I should call YOU dobe? Now the reason I never told you before was because I formed a contract with Itachi saying I couldn't tell you till you either joined ANBU or became 19 which ever came first, I truly am sorry for not saying anything. Now I have to tell you who did kill your clan, I didn't find out till after you left, with some serious digging of course. Now I could have killed that man but this is your clan I think you should get the honor along with Itachi, yes I know you hate him but it was his family to; anyways it was ROOT under Donzo control, all the proof you need is in the seal at the bottom of this scroll. This is clan business so they can't interfere. I have one request, I asked this of the others but I don't think they will be able to follow through with it, I want you the next time we see each other to kill me without hesitation._

_Naruto_

Sasuke re-read the letter again it wasn't possible, Itachi was innocent? Damn them, Damn him why did he lie? It was a question Sasuke would have to ask Itachi himself. Looking at the seal at the bottom of the scroll he unsealed it, if Naruto somehow did find evidence then he could kill that bastard Donzo without having to worry about anything. But why would Naruto want, him to kill him? It didn't make sense he would have to ask Naruto when he came.

Looking over the information in the seal, he realized Naruto was right, it was Donzo, everything was there.

At that moment Sakura and Sai walked in through the door, looking up he asked, "Where Naruto?"

Sakura fist clenched how dare that bastard mention Naruto name, "He gone, left 3 weeks ago. You should be thanking him he's the reason we haven't killed you he asked Tsunade to spare you."

Sasuke mind whirled, Naruto left the village, but he loved it here it was his home, wasn't it? It was too much to take in all at one time and the noble Uchiha did something that happened once in a blue moon he passed out.

Sakura turned to look at Sai, who smirked, oh yes this was gonna be fun…

* * *

Unknown location

Sasuke shivered, why was it so could? Opening his eyes, he looked around then down, realizing that he was strapped to a flag pole in nothing but a leather thong. Now as we now Sasuke has a huge fanclub, he knew where he was, he saw the letters on the building in front of him, The SASUKE-KUN FANCLUB oh why did he have to end up here of all places!! He looked around; it was probably dinner or something because no one was there, but when they came back, Sasuke shivered at the thought.

This seemed like a prank Naruto would play. Naruto he wasn't here anymore he was gone.

At that moment the fangirls started to re-arrive… A scream was heard throughout the village. Sakura and Sai looked up at the sound, then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Unknown Location Outside Sound

Ryuu looked up at the sign The Guardian's Garden Orphanage, it was an interesting name to say the least, but it was here were he would find the army. _'I don't want just Sharingan users'_ Orochimaru voice said in his head.

Ryuu thought about not doing what was asked but he had to obey Orochimaru it didn't breach the contract so it was all good. He came up to the door and knocked, a middle age women came, "Yes how can I help you?"

"I want to see the children you have here" Ryuu said

The women looked at the boy in front of her then saw the collar on his neck her eyes widened she had heard about what happened to children that the lord of Sound took, "I can't let you take them to be experiments."

Ryuu looked at the women in the eyes, and saw she wouldn't give these children up without a fight, "They are not going to Lord Orochimaru, I will be training these children personally. They will NOT be experiments."

The women looked intently into Ryuu dark blue eyes, she couldn't see any lies in them, and so she called the children down.

One by one the children lined up in a row there were 9 in all 5 boys, and 4 girls, "Tell me your names little ones."

The little girl with the long silver hair on the far right started, "I'm Ray Uzu"

The boy beside her with a fedora over his eyes was next, "Akira Toko"

The black boy with a silver hair and red eyes besides Akira went next, "Fray Nowak"

The girl with the blue hair went next, "Mattie Itsuru"

The short little girl that has short chin length black hair, with gold and silver running through, "Rieko Tanaka"

The boy with grey eyes and long purple hair went next, "Kai Sage"

Next was a boy that looked a little like him self, bright blond hair, with shinning Azure blue eyes, "Taiki" Pointing towards the girl with black and red hair beside him who was playing with match, "This is my sister Himeko" Last pointing to the older boy with bleach blond hair with red bangs covering his left eye, "And this is my older brother Waki."

"And what is your last name?" Ryuu questioned.

"We don't have one." Waki answered

"Then I shall give you one," Ryuu replied, "From this day forth you will be Uzumaki."

The three nodded at the names, "Now go and gather your stuff we have much work to do" Ryuu ordered, the nine kids ran off, excited to start there new life.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Mai: That took me a while to do_

_Tai: Your telling ME_

_Kai: …There more voice_

_Mai: Yes, oh an I have a question for all should the Sharingan Naruto creates be Gold or Red?? Please review and tell me_

_Tai: If you don't I'll choose_

_Kai: Next chapter you Naruto and Team seven meet_

_Mai/Tai: KAI!!!_

_Kai: What? Now that I gave them a hint they'll want to review_

_Mai: Okay that's right I need review to continue SO REVIEW_


	5. Chapter 5 Mini ME

**Hello! How is everyone, I update see… This chapter is long so ya! I have 3 other stories going and 1 in the works so it does take me a while because while I know what I want to write and can't put it into words so sorry for the wait but I got it done so ya… **

**Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Mini Me

Last Time:

_Next was a boy that looked a little like him self, bright blond hair, with shinning Azure blue eyes, "Taiki" Pointing towards the girl with black and red hair beside him who was playing with match, "This is my sister Himeko" Last pointing to the older boy with bleach blond hair with red bangs covering his left eye, "And this is my older brother Waki."_

"_And what is your last name?" Ryuu questioned._

"_We don't have one." Waki answered_

"_Then I shall give you one," Ryuu replied, "From this day forth you will be Uzumaki."_

_The three nodded at the names, "Now go and gather your stuff we have much work to do" Ryuu ordered, the nine kids ran off, excited to start there new life._

* * *

Present Time:

Konoha Village:

3 Years Later:

"Shizune get me TEAM Kakashi" Tsunade yelled while she took a sip of her precious sake, and looked and the client.

Now team Kakashi was right outside the window for who knows what reason, and choose this time to come in.

Tsunade looked at the team and glared at them, "Can't you use the door! That is what it is MADE FOR!"

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulder and looked at the client, and shivered he just knew he wouldn't like this task.

"This is what you give Children, I need trained Nin…." He was abruptly cut off when he was shoved against the wall by a pink chick!

"I only need this to kill you with this finger," Sakura said with an evil smirk while holding her pinky finger up. A sad smile crossed Tsunade's face as she remembered when she said that to her blonde knuckle-head ninja.

"Maybe I should about this bunch of _children_ as you so nicely put it." Tsunade sneered at the fat man, with his hands in his pants. Pointing to Sai, "Sai here is an ex-root ninja," pointing to Kakashi, "This here is an ex-Anbu captain," pointing to Sakura, "This here is my own apprentice," then she turned to Sasuke who was leaning against the wall, "And that is the last Uchiha"

The client gasped and shivered a little, okay maybe they weren't children.

"Now this is you client, Lord Ryawson. He wants you to protect 3 shards of the dragon gem." Tsunade said.

They looked at the man; he was a round man, with a horrible comb-over little tuffs of grey hair coming out of the sides, his hands stuck in his pants. Now his outfit they couldn't even describe it, it was pink, purple, black and blue. Now how he came up that combo of colors you shall never know.

"Do you accept team Kakashi?" Tsunade asked them knowing it was pointless they would accept.

The four of them nodded knowing that there was a chance that maybe; just maybe they would find Naruto.

* * *

Outside Sound

"Is Sensei here yet?" Taiki said, pulling at his orange jumpsuit, how his sensei keep getting in his room to change his cloths he had no idea.

"Nope, you know he's always late… and what happened to your cloths?" Fray asked. Taiki just glared at him.

"He should be here soon, or I'm going back to bed…I need my beauty sleep!" Himeko said flipping her hair behind her.

"Maybe I'll find a new dolly!" Taiki smiled to himself, the rest of them just shuddered, never again would they go in his room!

"Now sorry I'm late, I crossed a black cat so I had to go find some salt then I went under a ladder so I had to go around the village 3 times, then a mirror broke and I had to go to the temple to pray so I wouldn't end up with bad luck then I crossed the path of an old lady carrying shopping bags and I just had to help her then for the good deed she asked me to come in and have some breakfast!" Ryuu finished, and looked at the 9 children faces none of them believed him it reminded him of when he was a genin.

"So what are we doing to day sensei?" Mattie asked her eyes twinkling she wanted to make somebody bleed.

Ryuu saw the look in her eyes it reminded him on Hidan, getting lost in thought at what would happen if those to would meet he didn't see Waki come up behind him and slap him

"Your day dreaming again Sensei."

"Mah, Mah. Anyways today's mission is for team copy, we have to collect that last 3 shards of the dragon's gem." Ryuu said, he looked at Taiki, Waki and Himeko they were so young yet they've seen things others shouldn't they had all made there first kill when they were 9, oh how he wished they weren't the chosen but, the fates were cruel. "Shadow and Death you will practice and relax today is that understood."

"Hai" They all said at once, Death, and Shadow disappeared in a cloud of smoke only leaving team copy.

"We leave now." Ryuu and Team Copy disappeared in a flash of smoke.

* * *

In the Woods

Team Kakashi:

'I can't believe Tsunade!' Sasuke thought as he watched the old man, oh how he wanted to feel the flesh give way to his kunai. But a mission was a mission.

Suddenly an alarm went off and Lord Ryawson started running in circles like a chicken with his head cut off.

Kakashi sighed, "Lord Ryawson you will stay here and will until somebody come it get you." The lord nodded, "Sai take the north exist, Sakura South, Sasuke East and I'll take the west if you see anything report it to everyone at once, understood." They all nodded and took off in there general directions.

Sakura got to her exit and took pulled on her gloves slowly creeping in she looked around she could feel somebody in here, "Hello, my brother would like you" a voice said from the far corner as a little girl stepped out.

"You shouldn't be in here little girl you could get hurt." Sakura said wondering what a girl would be doing in the mansion.

"It's not me you should be worried about." The girl laughed that's when Sakura saw that she was covered in blood and the body of the guard behind her gutted open, Sakura gasped as she saw the man moan god he was still alive.

"Did you do this?"

"He wouldn't let me pass and Sensei would be mad if he stayed alive. But I got to go now bye bye!" The girl gave a little wave and disappeared, Sakura looked around and saw the girl behind her, and she took off after her radioing the rest of the team.

* * *

Sai calmly waked into a dark room, looking around now what way to go… He then felt a sword pressed to his neck, "What's a little boy doing with such a big sword? Hmm?"

"Why you little…" The boy snarled.

Sai turned around, and looked at the boy, he held his sword like an expert, and he would have to be careful around this one.

"So you're the ninja that fat pig hired… too bad your too late" The boy laughed.

Sai looked now he had to find an opening and take the boy out, but he had none.

"You won't find an opening to attack me little Root, Sensei trained me to always be on guard."

Sai eyes widened a fraction how did this boy know he was Root, "Does your sensei have a little penis like you?"

The boy growled and swung his sword in a low arch, Sai dodged the attack, "I would love to continue this but I must be going." The boy bowed and disappeared out the door.

Sai radioed his team mates and told them what happened then when in pursuit of the boy.

* * *

Sasuke sighed 2 of the 3 pieces were already stolen, looking around he saw a shadow slip from the room, radioing them he pursued the third member.

* * *

Kakashi listened to his team now there were 3 found but there had to be one more it was usually squads of 3, spinning around he heard a giggle and a shadow slip out of the room.

Taiki looked behind him, god damn it that man could not be ditched, speeding up a little he jumped up hiding in a tree as the white haired man stopped right below him looking around, "Where did he go?" The white haired man jumped off in another direction, Taiki breathed a sigh of relief now to get to the meeting spot hopefully the other weren't having too much difficulty

* * *

Himeko looked at the pink haired wrench, now she probably should have been thinking on how to get away but no, she was thinking if the girls pink hair was natural. Now how to get away, she already tried jumping into a tree the girl just destroyed said tree, but that gave Himeko a new idea, putting her hands together in a hand seal she transformed into a small rose bush and watched the girl run right by her, now to the meeting spot.

Waki looked at the boy with the short black hair, god damn him and his stupid ink creature things why couldn't have Himeko got this kid, slashing at the ink dragon to his right he knew he had to ditch the bastard behind him or risk being later then Sensei. Looking around he cut 3 more ink creature in half and created 3 shadow clones sending them each separate ways. Sai looked now which was the real one he sighed and radioed his team, and went off in a random direction.

Ryuu looked behind him jumping backwards laughing at Sasuke, oh this was fun, "Can you not catch me little boy?" Sasuke glared but didn't say anything in return instead he just sped up. Ryuu stopped on a tree branch and Sasuke looked at him in curiosity, "Now as much as I would like to stay and play I really must be going, Ja Mata Ne." Running his hand down a portal opened and Ryuu walked calmly into, leaving a confused Sasuke behind.

Kakashi looked around, damn it he lost him, now he had to find the rest of his team summoning 3 nin-dogs he sent them out to bring the rest of his team so then the dogs maybe the dogs could pick up the sent of the intruders.

* * *

Meeting Place

Taiki looked around, he was the first one here as usual why couldn't anyone else ever be one time? Sighing he took out a scroll and started reading it good thing he brought something to do while he waited for the others to come.

The nin-dogs disappeared, Sakura covered her mouth, and the boy looked like a mini Naruto. He had the orange jumpsuit and all, thou he didn't seem quite comfortable in the jumpsuit for he kept tugging at the collar.

Taiki looked up why did everyone think that just because he was young he wouldn't notice there were ninja in the trees? "You can come down you know."

Kakashi eye widened a smidge he was sure he had masked his charka, looking at the rest of his team he nodded; they all jumped down on to the ground below them.

The boy eyes narrowed, calculating the 4 ninja in front of him, he could probably take down 1 or 2 but 4 was pushing it.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked giving his famous one eye smile.

"Nothing really, just reading." Taiki said holding up his scroll with an _innocent _smile.

This was going to be more difficult then he thought, "What's you name little one?" Sakura asked kneeling down to his height.

Taiki turned to look at her, "My name is Taiki Uzumaki," launching himself at the girl, "Your Pretty," Then looking at everyone else, "And you are?"

"Yup defiantly related to Naruto," Sasuke muttered, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sai,"

"Kakashi Hatake"

"And I'm Sakura Haruno," Holding on to the little boy in her arms, "You should come with us to leaf. There are a few people that would like to meet you."

Taiki looked at her, he couldn't take her to be his doll yet there were too many people around, "Okay." Looking at Sasuke, "You're pretty too, but your hair is too much like a duck butt." Taking Sakura hand they started walking towards the village. Completely forgetting about the client they left in the woods.

Ryuu looked at his old team take Taiki, that boy was planning something… oh well if things got to rough he knew Taiki could easily make it out of there, "Waki, Himeko, lets go back to sound."

They both nodded wondering about there younger brother but trusting Sensei.

* * *

At Leaf

Team Kakashi and Taiki arrived at the village gates a few hours later. The young blonde was staring wide-eyed at the huge building and at the enormous gate, or that's what everyone thought, but what young Taiki was really staring at was the weak security. The leaf village, it was like OMG there was nobody guarding the gate, just weak chunins. He thought of his home back at sound, compared to home this place was so different.

Walking through the gates the guards, Kamizuki and Hagane, stood from their seats gawking at the young blonde. They were utterly speechless at the blonde spectacle. It was a scene not seen in three years. A complete team Kakashi… or so they thought.

* * *

The next morning…

"TAIKI!"

**(A/N: Now I thought about ending it here but seeing as I'm in a good mood and my *cough* Slave*cough* driver*cough* twin *cough*** **won't let me stop I will continue*tugs at maniacal on ankle*)**

An orange and blonde blur cackling like a mad man on drugs sped through the marketplace, past many civilians who watched the blur in confusion. Only to discover the reason when a very angry pink haired Uchiha stormed after the blur muttering things that should not be repeated for they would up the rating on this story (**Use your imagination**). His sharingan blaring as he curses the Hokage's decision about the little ingrate.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Arriving at the Hokage's office, they all walked in through the door without knocking, looking at Tsunade who glared at the paper work, hoping it would burst into flames and just disappear._

_"Ahmm."_

_Looking up from her paperwork she sees an ecstatic, minus Sai of course, team Kakashi and small blonde child. Her eyes widened as she looked over him._

_"You know it's not nice to stare Obaa-chan," He says breaking the silence._

_"…naruto?" Tsunade looked at the blond brat, he looked just like her little gaki, "HOW MANY TIME TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"_

_Taiki shuddered, whoever this Naruto character was he felt sorry for the poor bugger. _

_"Where your client?" Tsunade asked looking away from the kid, he reminded him too much like Naruto oh how she missed her gaki._

_Team Kakashi looked at each other now they weren't about to tell the Hokage they left the client so a change of topic would probably be best, "This is Taiki Uzumaki, we found him while we were chasing some ninja through the woods."_

_"You do know I can talk for myself right?" Taiki said looking up at Sasuke, "Stupid duck butt." Taiki muttered under his breath making Sasuke give him the famous Uchiha glare. Taiki just shrugged at the action, he had seen scarier, like his sister when he wakes her up. Now that is scary._

_Tsunade eyes widened how in the love of god did Naruto have a son? It couldn't be his brother his father died when he was born, "So where will this brat be staying?"_

_"He can't stay with me; I only have a one room apartment." Sakura said_

_"He could…." Sai said_

_"NO he is not staying with you! You will pervert his mind!" Sakura said slapping Sai upside the head._

_"It would inappropriate if he stayed with me seeing as he's under age," Kakashi said._

_"That leaves no choice then, he will stay with Sasuke then." _

_"WHAT!" Sasuke and Taiki screamed even though Taiki thought it was funny he sure knew how to put on an act._

_"I wanted to stay with Sakura-chan," He cried as tears built up into his eyes._

_Tsunade and Sakura practically melted at the sight while the guys simply rolled their eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie, you would stay with me if you could but I just don't have the room."_

_"But Sasuke mean to me." Taiki sniffed._

_Pulling Taiki into a hug Sakura said with a glare at Sasuke, "He'll be nice to you that I can promise."_

_Sasuke shuddered, oh why, did women have to be so damn scary when there was a young kid involved. _

_Flashback Over_

* * *

"SSSAAKKUUURRRAAA!" Taiki screamed, Sasuke right behind him cursing him to the high heavens.

"Get back here you BRAT!" Sasuke screamed now being a ninja he should have been able to catch the little bugger but Taiki was fast, like really fast.

Taiki ran into Sakura hiding behind her as an angry Uchiha came barreling through the crowds.

"Sasuke going to hurt me," Taiki cried.

Sasuke stopped a little while before running into Sakura, glaring at Taiki who smirked at him, "DO YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO MY GLOUREOUS HAIR!"

"It was joke honest, I didn't mean any harm." Taiki said tears gathering in his eyes again.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll just have a nice little chat with him okay. Why don't you go run off to Lady Tsunade okay," Sakura said Sasuke was slowly backing up oh he would get the brat that was for sure one way or another.

* * *

Taiki smiled walking off, now every village had a forbidden scroll, he just had to find it, oh sensei would be so proud maybe he would stop dressing him in these ridicules outfits. What ninja in their right mind would wear ORANGE?

Now before he stole the scroll he had to find some cloths, walking around he looked at the shops, he quickly found on with the high collared and long sleeves, walking in he grabbed some blue ninja pants and the green high collared shirt, walking into the change room he put it on and went to the front desk throwing the orange jumpsuit in the trash, he told the lady at the front to just send the tab to Uchiha.

* * *

Taiki started walking to the Hokage to were he was pretty sure the scroll would be where else would they hide it.

Walking through the gate into the tower, he nodded at the guards they really needed to get better security here, walking towards the stairs, he started wandering around trying to figure out were they kept the forbidden scroll.

About an hour later he came upon a vault easily breaking in being careful as not to trip any traps or alarms he snuck in walking calmly towards the scroll, pulling it off its stand set the alarm off. Taiki sighed he knew that would happen but he couldn't have turned it off even if he wanted to he hadn't learned much on seals yet he would have to ask sensei when he got back to sound. Putting his hand on the sound earring he sent a jolt of chakra through it Sensei and the rest of his team would be waiting for him outside of the village.

Sakura looked up from the battered Sasuke; she had heard the alarm, grabbing Sasuke they left for the Hokage tower.

* * *

At the TOWER 

"EVERY QUITE!" Tsunade yelled, everyone immediately quitted down, then she sent everyone out in squads through the village to find the thief who stole there scroll.

"Where Taiki?" Sakura asked before she left with the rest of her team.

"Isn't he with you?"

"No, I told him to come here and the guards said they saw him come in." Sakura continued her eyes going wide in realization, "You don't think…."

Tsunade laced her fingers together, "It would seem so, and I want you 4 to find out were he went and get my scroll back.

Team Kakashi nodded still in shock Taiki seemed so sweet. They headed towards the gate looking around trying to figure out where he went, when they felt a burst of Charka.

* * *

When they reached the area were the charka was released they found a clocked figure with a hat like the Akatsuki, the girl with red and black hair and the blond and red haired boy, and of course Taiki with the scroll on his back.

"Now children it seems we have some guest why don't you introduce your self," The clocked figure said his voice seemed so familiar.

"I'm Himeko Uzumaki, Sound Ninja team Copy Level 3" The newly named Himeko said taking out some quills.

"I'm Waki Uzumaki, Sound Ninja Team Copy Level 3," Waki said pulling his sword from his back.

"And I Am Taiki Uzumaki, Sound Ninja Team Copy Level 3" Taiki said taking a scroll from his pocket taking out some quills.

"You know who I am," The cloaked figure said throwing the straw hat into the air.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered.

"Hello Sakura-chan it's been a while hasn't it, and Sasuke you look good in pink."

"Why are you with Sound" Sasuke spat out, Naruto dear sweet Naruto.

"I have my reasons."

"You will give us back the scroll," Kakashi said, he didn't want to use force on his sensei son but he didn't have much choice did he?

"I want the Sakura-chan, she'll make a pretty doll, can I have her please Sensei?" Taiki said he eyes widening.

"If you can catch her," Ryuu answered.

Taiki nodded unsealing the scroll and pulling a human puppet from it, "Don't worry I'll take good care of you," he said as he attacked Sakura.

Sai looked at Sakura, pulling out an ink pen and scroll he summoned a ink tiger, sending it to help Sakura only to be intercepted, by the Himeko, "I'll be your opponent," Poking herself with a quill she used the blood and destroyed the ink tiger.

"Now who should I face," Waki asked slamming his sword on the ground making the ground quiver, "How bout you the Famous Copy Ninja,"

"Children you can use you gift you know I would never stop you," Ryuu giggled into his hands all 3 eyes turned to him and smiled.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sai all backed up when they saw the children's eyes, "How? You Can't," Kakashi tried to say, "The sharingan"

Sasuke eyes widened he looked at Taiki eyes and sure enough they had the sharingan but it was gold.

"You can't stop in the middle of a fight," All 3 children coursed, and attacked the three gawking ninjas.

"How?" Sasuke didn't know what to do.

"Easy I gifted them with it," Ryuu said as he attacked Sasuke.

"It'll only hurt for a second," Taiki said as the puppet tried to swipe Sakura again.

With Sai and Himeko blood and ink layered the ground and the air between them.

Kakashi trying to hold of the brutal attacks of Waki, whose attacks were wild and irrational so he ended up getting so injuries.

* * *

Ryuu formed a Rasengan in his hand running it into Sasuke stomach and in the process throwing him into the tree behind him, "Children it's time to go" As he was opening a portal

"but I haven't…"

"You can get your dolly later Taiki, but now we really must be going we don't anymore leaf ninja to be coming now do we?" Taiki nodded miserably and filed into the portal after his sibling.

Ryuu walked over to pick up his hat. "Naruto please stay, don't leave again." Sakura begged.

"I'm not the Naruto you knew anymore Sakura," Dusting off his hat he put it back on and walked into the portal.

* * *

At the Hokage tower later that night

Team Kakashi had just told Tsunade what had happened when the door burst open, reveling a very anger kunoichi, her hair red and black hair in peg tails and a bow on her back she stormed up to Tsunade desk and slammed her hand down on it, "What do you mean he's gone…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Mai: completed! _

_Kai: finally_

_Mai: It did take a extensive quantity of time *pushes of glasses higher on nose*_

_Kai: What's with the big words and glasses? Do you even need glasses?_

_Mia: It makes me give the impression that I am more intellectual_

_Kai:*Sighs* and the book?_

_Mia: Same as above. Dear readers of this story please review!_


End file.
